


I'm not as Think as you Drunk I am

by Castiels_Eyes



Category: Band of Brothers, HBO War
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, It's george's 21st birthday, M/M, luz is very drunk fyi, toye is the one who has to drag his ass home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Eyes/pseuds/Castiels_Eyes
Summary: It's Luz's 21st birthday, and he gets drunk off his ass. Toye is the poor sap who has to take him home.





	I'm not as Think as you Drunk I am

Luz was drunk. He had just turned 21, and Guarnere, Babe, Skip, Malarkey, Roe, and a few other close friends in his dorm had taken him out for drinks and celebrating. There was one problem though- he had managed to lose every single one of his friends. 

“Okay Georgie, play it cool…” he muttered to himself as he attempted to casually look around desperately for a familiar face. It took him ten minutes to realise that he was too short to see over anyone and was actually looking at people’s shoulders. He decided to attempt to move around to try and find his friends. He turned in a circle twice, bumped into someone, and promptly fell over. 

“Hey!” said Mr. Tall Man that Luz had just run into. 

“Sorry Mr. Tall Man.” Luz said as Mr. Tall and Attractive Tall Man turned around to glare at him. He squinted at Luz’s face, and then raised his eyebrows as he slowly realised who he bumped into. Luz mimicked his suprised expression. 

“Holy fuck. Luz?”

“Who? Oh right, that’s me. Yes, it is me. Me I… am. Ha.” Luz rambled as Mr Tall Man Who Somehow Looked Familiar helped him off of the sticky floor of the the club. 

“Wow, you are shitfaced. Are you here all by yourself?”

“That’s just what I was about to ask… you.” Luz said, leaning his elbow on a counter that wasn’t there and nearly fell over again. “Where might I know you from, Mr. Suspiciously Familiar Tall Man?”

“We have chemistry together. Pofessor Sobel? Total dick?”

Luz gasped dramatically. “Your’e that guy! The guy who sits in the back! With the bitchface! What’s his… uhhhhhh… Tour!”

“Toye.” Toye corrected. 

“Riiight. You remember when I pretended to be Principal Horton and got us all out of that lecture?”

“Yeah, yeah, that was pretty good. But back to the point. You are drunk as fuck.”

“Haha yeah. ‘S my birthday Big 2 1.”

“So your friends bring you here, get you completely wasted, and then leave you?”

“I’m not completely wasted, Tort. Come on.” 

Toye sighed. “I’m taking you home.”

“Whaaaat? But the night’s still young! C’mon, Tart, lemme stay!”

“No, I’m definitely taking your drunk ass home.” Toye said, lifting Luz up like in the opening scene from Lion King. “We’re in the same dorm right?”

Luz sighed, giving up and letting Toye carry him towards the exit. “I guess. Your arms are nice.”

Toye huffed and set him down. “Wait here.” He said, dissapearing back into the crowd. Luz wrapped his arms around the telephone pole, which was covered in gum and staples. When Toye returned, he detached Luz from the gross telephone pole, picked the gum off of him, and handed him a blue Gatorade. “This is going to help with your hangover. drink up.”

“I love you so much.” Luz whispered, eyes fixed on the Gatorade. 

Toye cleared his throat. Luz burst into giggles. 

The club was only a few blocks away from campus, but the pair had to go slowly because Luz kept falling over and Toye had to stop him from getting hit by cars. By the time, they got to Luz’s dorm, he was singing “Oaklahoma!” at the top of his lungs and Toye had to keep shoving his hand over Luz’s mouth to get him to shut up. Toy took the keys from Luz’s pocket and opened the door. Luz tumbled in and turned back to Toye, who was closing the door behind him. 

“Hey, hey, wait!” Luz called out. Toye reopened the door. “Yes?”

Luz suddenly leaned in to kiss Toye. Toye frowned and leaned back. “No.”

“Why not?” Luz whined.

“I can’t kiss you. You’re drunk.”

“C’moon. I wanna kiss you!”

“Luz, no. Not until you’re sober.”

Luz suddenly brightened and bounded off to his bedroom, leaving Toye in the living room.”Where are you going?” He called.

“To bed!” Luz called. “the sooner I go to bed, the sooner I’ll wake up and be sober so I can kiss you!” 

Toye huffed again. “My room’s 306. if you can remember.”

“Uhhhhhkay…” Luz said, jumping into his bed and burying himself underneath the covers. He promptly fell asleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Luz groaned as he sat up in bed. Five worried faces surrounded him. He flinched as all of the faces began to talk at once.

“Jesus Luz, you look terrible.” Joked Skip.

“You looked like someone ran you over. Did someone run you over?” Babe said.

“Are you okay, Luz?” asked Malarkey, looking genuinely concerned. 

“Everyone give him some space.” Roe ordered. Everyone stepped back. Luz sat up and rubbed his eyes. He opened them and saw a half-empty botle of blue Gatorade. Luz gasped as everything came rushing back from last night. He lept out of bed despite’s Roe’s protests that he should stay in bed, and ran for the door. He barreled down the hallway, muttering as he went along. “3… 30…304? No! 306!” He screeched to a halt in front of room 306 and rapped on the door. 

“Ngh… hello?” 

“Guess who!” Luz practically jumped into Toye’s arms and smashed his lips against his. 

“I’m sober.” Luz said after he had pulled away.

“I see that.” Toye mumbled. Luz smiled. His birthday hadn’t turned out so bad after all.


End file.
